


Refreshment of Memory

by AppleSoda



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Rivalry, early golden deer spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleSoda/pseuds/AppleSoda
Summary: In the aftermath of an Alliance Council meeting, Claude checks in on his performance and offers a snack to his biggest critic.





	Refreshment of Memory

“I. Am. Beat.” Claude exhaled, as if he had been holding his breath in for some time. “Boy, they really don’t make it easy for anyone in the old man’s chair, do they?” Pushing back his chair, he watched as the other lords of the Leichester Alliance filed out of the stateroom. On his way out, the steely-eyed gaze of the head of House Gloucester ran over him with the lean glare of a predatory animal that couldn’t decipher what species Claude really was.

“I’d say you held your own,” Lady Judith commented, gathering her papers neatly. From the looks of it, House Daphnel’s support had been won handily from the meeting. “He’d never put you up to something you weren’t ready for, in war or in leadership.”

“Yeah, well, he doesn’t go easy on a guy,” Claude groused, with just the right amount of boyishness in his grin. There was no doubt that the Council meetings could take a toll on anyone, even someone with as indominable a personality as Duke Riegan. He waved farewell as she departed with her retainers, satisfied at the result of her meddling in inviting him—dragging him, really— away from the Officer’s Academy for the day-long Council.

Other Nobles of the Alliance commented that Lorenz stuck to his father less like an heir and more like a shadow, although Claude disagreed, based on where the two men differed. For one, Lorenz was far more interesting as a strategist. He changed tactics where Lord Gloucester was unyielding, which made classes and war games far more interesting than they had any right to be.

“Any thoughts on my performance today, Professor junior?” The nickname had been one of Claude’s devising ever since the other boy had taken to correcting his homework assignments incessently. By the look of Lorenz’s glare, he hated it. Which gave Claude every reason to keep using it. With the same haughty precision, Lorenz pried himself from the corner seat and rose to met Claude’s gaze, as if anticipating the moment he’d be asked to provide an answer.

“Adequate,” snapped Lorenz. “I questioned the attentions you paid to Alliance security, as per usual. The diversion on grain taxes from House Ordelia’s inquiry took a bit of quick thinking. Father finds your fitness for leadership as probationery. But you already knew that.” 

“Ordelia doesn’t call bluffs, and the harvest season’s gone well for them. They’ll have the funds, barring disaster,” Claude shot back. “Your old man, though, is a toughter nut to crack.” Claude followed Lorenz out of the stateroom, and retrieved an apple from his satchel. A sharp pang in his stomach reminded him that it’d been hours since he’d last had a proper meal. Which was probably why he’d probably need to take notes from Lorenz, like it or not, on the last ten minutes of the meeting.

“How are things by the border, anyways?” He bit into the apple with a sharp crunch, liking how Lorenz grimaced at the affrontery of someone else daring to eat in his presence. Nothing quite matched riling up someone who needed to use the exact right fork in the dining hall.

“Things at the border, as you say, are going to be worrisome to the Alliance’s future.” If Lorenz was a bird, he would’ve puffed up his feathers at it That much was obvious from the way taht he stood up straighter and seemed even more composed of angles and affrontery. “I suppose you’ll need advice on handling that.”

“No,” Claude replied smoothly. “ I’ve got a sense of where things stand. The Empire’s antsy. So’s Lord Gloucester, since your villages border it. And you’ll want to know if House Riegan is dependable when push comes to shove.” In three more quick bites, he made quick work of the apple. “I’ve got another one. You hungry?”

“I must ref—”

“Cmon’. Even junior faculty members have to eat.” He dangled the apple by the stem in front of Lorenz’s face, watching the other boy’s gaze track the fruit in irritation. But in truth, it was a peace offering of sorts, because Lord Gloucester hadn’t so much as asked after his son. And it seemed cruel for no one to really look after how Lorenz was doing, independent of what he could do for others.

Finally, his classmate reached over and swiped the apple out with a scoff. “If it will cease your incessant demands. And do not refer to me with that insipid nickname.” With a huff, he stormed off, but not without beginning to eat the apple once he thought he was out of sight.

Claude called after him. “Aww, you’re paying attention to it. That’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard, Lorenz.” As much as he had his fun, it was probably the most assuring thing, to have someone that worried about him so much.

If anything, Lorenz alone was worth maintaining an alliance with the finicky House Gloucester. But like anything Cluade treasured, it was something that he’d have to work to keep close. Fortunately, he had a work ethic that, despite everything, could oppose just about anything he stood for.

**Author's Note:**

> i….love writing claude trolling his friends and or love interests………..
> 
> i think trolling might be his love language


End file.
